The Reaper
by cuddlyzombie
Summary: Axel is a reaper, sent to take souls for judgment, but what happens when he meets roxas? rated m for heavy stuffs and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay guys this fic is gonna have a special space in my heart cuz it deals with a topic that is close to my heart. I know you guys may be mad about under the weather but I had to do it. Please forgive me and love this.**

Axel POV:

My watch beeps, a signal that it's time to do my job. I'm a Reaper, a soulless mercenary sent by the big guy downstairs to bring people to be judged. You may think that I mean the devil, but that's not true. Neither Satan nor God exist, there is only Him, the Judge. He looks at your life as it was and decides you punishment or reward. If you were "good" you go to Elysium, if you were "bad" you go to the Purgatorium. The quotes around good and bad are there for a reason. The Judge has no rhyme or reason really as to who goes to where, at least to most. I understand his principles, honestly, but you can't really explain with words his reasoning is. All I know is that the right people end up in the right places, and that is all that matters.

I guess a bit more of an explanation of my job is needed. Reapers aren't just soul gatherers; we also take down what humans would consider monsters. Sometimes things escape from the Purgatorium that really shouldn't, and that does not go well with Him. These things, usually called demons, do what they are meant to do in the Purgatorium, but just end up in the human world for some reason.

I step through the dark corridor, a sort of portal, and end up in the room of a young blond. He is lying on the floor with a needle next to him. His soul sits crying in the corner of his room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Axel, and I'm here to guide you to Judgment."

"Please don't take me. I don't want to go to hell."

I walk over to him and sit down next to him. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm not a kid, and it's Roxas."

"Well, Roxas, let me tell about what lies ahead of you."

"Okay…"

I explain everything, from my job to what it's like in Elysium and the Purgatorium. He asks where he'll end up and I tell him the truth, I don't know. He sits there and absorbs everything I'm saying like a sponge.

"So, how did you become a Reaper?"

"I was born this way, or I guess made this way. In the beginning of time humans didn't really exist, but we were made for when they would. We would just learn about what you guys would be like, and how you would be a lot like us, but different."

"Okay, so who/ what made us?"

"That's something only the Judge knows, and he's tightlipped about it. I don't even think Riku knows, and he's a Grand Reaper. All I know is that whatever made you guys, and us, and really everything else is long gone. The closest thing to your God is the Judge and he can't create, only decide."

"Well that kinda sucks, I always imagined there was something to help us, but when you really think about it there really can't be. A being with that power is dangerous." He pauses, "I guess I gotta go now, huh?"

"Not really. We have a lot of time before you need to go, it's just better we go sooner than later in case you get to live."

"So I might not be gone forever?"

"Nope, if the Judge deems you not ready to move on than you are thrown into your body and get to live longer."

"Won't someone find me absent from my body?"

"Nope, time stops until you are judged. If you get placed somewhere then time starts back up as you dead, if not then it starts again as you living."

"Will I remember anything?"

"Maybe, I've never retrieved anyone that got sent back, but you probably won't."

"Then I won't remember you?" He looks upset at that thought. I look at the kid and realize how cute he is. His hair is blond and naturally spikey. He is short and a little on the skinny side. His eyes are a dark blue that matches the ocean.

"I guess not." I know I can put him back into his body if I want to, and as much as I know I'll get shit for it, maybe even killed, in that moment I realize I have to. The problem is, the kid might not have his memories of me, and that is a problem for me. Well, as long as things go right, he'll see me again eventually.

"Okay, I've made a decision."

"And what is that?"

"You're not getting judged yet. I'm putting you back into your body, and that's all there is to it. Whether you remember me or not doesn't matter, you should live."

"But I don't want to leave you." Roxas starts crying, and grabs me into a hug.

"You need to live. Just try to forget me if you do remember me, okay? I can't promise I'll be there next time you die."

"I guess. Hey Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I walk over and start preforming the ritual to put him back into place. It takes a while and honestly, I don't know why He does it. The emotions and energy that bombard me are intense; I feel like I'm being run over by a freight train. Eventually his soul disappears and the boy wakes up on the bedroom floor. I open a dark corridor and go back to Oblivion alone.

**Okay, this is the beginning to what I hope is a loved fic, but I really don't know. If you guys read this please leave me a comment so I know you exist. Just say hi or something. I'm also talking to blondie about making this a two part fic with him writing Roxas POV chapters separately, but I think I might keep this to myself. It really depends on what goes on. Anyways I'm out for now, bye loves.**

**Mr. Z~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick update for AkuRoku Day! Happiness for everyone! I guess… anyways enjoy. Just a warning this backtracks a bit to before Roxas "dies". Also, this is important: there is descriptive drug use in this chapter, don't like you can skip. You have been warned.**

**I also just realized I forgot a disclaimer last time so… I own nothing but my plot.**

Roxas POV:

I run to my room, searching for the needle, the key to my escape. It's lying on my table, in its plastic packaging, where I left it this morning. I retrieve my stash from under my floor boards and light the candle. I run to my bathroom, grabbing a cup of water.

Two minutes later, everything is ready. The syringe is filled with caramel gold, enough for today and maybe tomorrow. I prep my arm, tying off just above my elbow. I don't miss my target, and in seconds the euphoria washes over me. It's intense; I start losing consciousness.

I wake up feeling like something is wrong. My head is fuzzy, like I'm missing something. I crawl to my bed, forgetting about everything on my floor and pass out.

_I see a man with red hair. Well, red really isn't the right way to describe it, it's fire truck-red. He's wearing a long black coat and carrying a scythe. I'm crying, waiting for him to take me._

_I ask for his name and he says it's Axel. He explains the universe to me, about the Judge and the reapers that take souls to him. _

_He tells me he's going to revive me, and that I should forget him. Why would anyone want to forget him? He draws a pentagram and starts a ritual, the one to save me. I thank him before I go back to my body._

Axel POV:

Marluxia waits for me when I get to Oblivion. "You're a fool, you do know that Axel?"

"Why Marly, what ever could you mean?"

"You revived a kid. A kid that was supposed to go to Judgment."

"He's not a kid."

"Axel, are you getting soft? Moved by a blond piece of human scum?"

I grab his throat with one hand and shove him against the wall. "Don't ever call him scum. Got it?"

"Oh, touchy, touchy. I just wanted to tell you that Riku is expecting you in his office, and you have a visitor as well."

_What the fuck does that mean?_ Marluxia walks away, laughing like a hyena. I walk to Riku's office slowly. The corridors in Oblivion are like a maze; I was told for it's for protection. _Protection from what?_

Riku's office is one of the largest, with shelves lined with trinkets from his past. A large glass desk is in the center, Riku and someone else standing behind it.

"Ah Axel, how nice of you to join us. I told you he would come."

"Yes, you were right Riku. Now Axel, what you did today was very naughty, reviving that kid." The mysterious man next to Riku says.

"I know the rules, but who are you?"

"I am the one you call the Judge, but please call me Xemnas."

"So, Xemnas, what is my punishment?"

"Punishment? I would never do the sort. You may have broken one of the biggest rules of Reaping, but it has been overlooked on the fact you actually succeeded, not that the kid will last long anyways."

"What do you mean he won't last long?"

"Didn't you notice the needle? Your dear Roxy has a bit of a heroin problem. Anyways onto the verdict, you've been promoted to Arch Reaper on the simple fact of your success. That is all." I leave the Riku and Xemnas and head to the cafeteria for dinner. It's busy in the cafeteria for 7:00, too busy for me. I leave deciding to eat human food for once.

Twilight Town is busy with its summer festivities. Fireworks go off above the town square, dazzling the people there. I move quickly through the crowds toward a food vendor at the edge of the plaza. "One beef ramen and a sea salt ice cream please."

"Of course young man. That's ten munny." The elderly man behind the cart says.

"Here you go." I hand him the munny and make my way to the clock tower that looks over the town. From the top of the tower the fireworks disappear, drowned out by the setting sun.

A dark corridor appears and Xion steps out. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not really, I got promoted today."

"Really? What are you now?"

"I'm an Arch Reaper, whatever that means."

"Oh, cool." We unwrap our ice cream an just watch the sun in silence.

"Wait a second, Arch Reaper? Are you sure sir?" Riku asks, shocked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that? I see great potential in him, he may be my successor. After all, anyone who can revive has talent."

"But Arch Reaper? The only people with that title are Xigbar and Sora! I'm not even an Arch Reaper."

"You're right Riku, you're not. And that leads me to the reason I'm here. You see Riku, I'm tired of you, and you will no longer be serving me. Good bye." Xemnas rams a light sword through him, killing Riku instantly.

"It's a shame Riku, I originally thought you had so much more… potential."

**So yeahs. Again I wanna say happy AkuRoku day everyone! Also, here's the dealio on Under the Weather. It's on a break for a bit cuz I need to regroup my thoughts on that one, but don't worry cuz it will be back soon. Okays so I want all of you to review so I know you exist. That's about it… grr now I wish I had more to say D: **


End file.
